Change
by Sparkling Grey
Summary: Didyme was a good girl, who always smiled and did what she was told. Of course, she was to be married off to a boy from a wealthy family. But then everything went wrong, and she wasn't so good anymore. It was only fitting that the devil chose to show up.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the summary, I'm not very good at those. If anyone has a better one, let me know. I'll give you credit. And for those of you wondering why I'm posting a new story, read the author's note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

The Volturi family didn't have much luck with raising their children. The first major tragedy had happened when their son, Aro, had disappeared. Luciano and his wife, Mirella, had lost many children throughout their marriage, but the disappearance of their oldest son had been a shock compared to the common deaths of babies and small children. But they had one daughter who nearly made it to adulthood.

Didyme was a sweet, obedient child. It was very hard to not adore the girl, who was so rarely seen without a smile. Many people were shocked when Didyme was not the first girl of her age to be married, as so many boys wished to have the pretty girl as their wife. This shock only increased when a young man named Aldo asked for her hand. Luciano and Mirella were ecstatic that a boy from a wealthy family wanted to marry their daughter, and Didyme was convinced that her parents knew best.

It never occurred to her that they could be wrong about him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Didyme sniffled, and wiped away tears with the back of her hand. She was curled up in her bed, feeling completely hopeless, as his words echoed in her mind.

"_You're a very beautiful girl, Didyme."_

She didn't feel beautiful. She felt ugly, even hideous. The brunette shuddered, and tried to ignore her feelings. Just trying to push it to the back of her mind didn't work, so she tried distracting herself instead. Sniffling, she sat up, and looked at the used bed sheets. _Used…_

Didyme suddenly felt like the sheets. She felt used and dirty. Unlike the sheets, though, something was bubbling up inside of her. It wasn't sick, although that had come up a few times. It wasn't anger, she was sure of it. It must have been rage that conflicted with her sadness. Anger seemed too juvenile now, something far away. Anger was what people felt when something bad happened. Rage was much, much worse, and saved for when absolutely horrible things happened.

_Maybe, _she thought, _I'm overreacting. Aldo and I are going to be married. Maybe he has the right to…_

She couldn't finish the thought, and she knew it was wrong. She had told him no, told him she needed to be at home, that her family would be waiting… He didn't listen.

Why didn't Aldo need to listen to her, when Didyme had to listen to him? For the first time, Didyme questioned what she'd been told. A cold chill washed over her as she realized that her parents had been the ones to arrange the marriage. Her father, more specifically, even though her mother had supported him.

Were her parents really to blame? Was Aldo? What if _she_ had been at fault? For a moment, Didyme couldn't breathe. There was no way she could've brought it upon herself. She sat there, the only sound her occasional sniffling and heavy breathing, and thought. Finally, she came to a conclusion. First, her parents _were_ a fault, but only a bit. They couldn't have known what would happen. Second, Aldo had hurt her. Third, Didyme was feeling something odd. Something she hadn't felt before. She wanted revenge, and she would have it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Didyme stared over the lake, and into the distance. She wasn't looking anywhere, though, only thinking. She had thought that she would feel better now, but she just felt worse. She was ashamed of everything that had happened. She had only wanted to make sure that Aldo paid for what he had done, and that he couldn't hurt anyone ever again. But she had only ruined everything.

She looked down at her hands. They looked clean, and that made her sick. Her hands were far from clean. The brunette would've found it much more appropriate if they were stained red. Didyme slowly walked towards the water, and looked at her reflection.

Her shoulder length hair was messy, and her clothes were wrinkled and slightly torn, with small red spots scattered on her dress. She closed her eyes, and whipped her head to the side. She didn't want to look at herself. She didn't feel like Didyme Volturi anymore.

She wondered what her parents would think, if they knew. She guessed Luciano would be angry and disgusted at his daughter. Her mother wouldn't want her anymore. Mirella might cry, or faint. Like Didyme imagined whoever found Aldo's bloody corpse would. Didyme tried to choke back tears, but failed, and began to sob violently. Slowly, she calmed herself down. She couldn't make much noise. What if someone found her? It was late at night, but it was still possible that someone would notice her.

There was a slight rustle the bushes behind her. Didyme gasped, and jerked around. She couldn't see anything. Looking around again, she turned around, and sighed.

"Hello, Didyme."

Didyme gasped loudly, and nearly fell over. She did something like a small dance with her feet to regain her balance, and then turned to her right, where the voice had come from.

"H-hello," she stuttered, looking at the man in front of her. She could barely make out his features in the moonlight, but what she could see of him was shocking. He appeared to be pale, and his hair was barely visible against the night sky. Didyme could've sworn that she'd seen him before, but couldn't tell where from. "I'm s-sorry, but, w-who are y-you?"

Didyme blushed after she spoke, not sure why she'd been so blunt. She felt relived when the man chuckled.

"My name is Aro."

Suddenly, Didyme realized why she thought she knew him. He looked like her father. Her mind was racing to try and make some connection. She barely even noticed as he stepped towards her. She was still thinking when her neck caught fire.

"I'm sorry. You'll understand soon enough." Didyme hoped so, since she didn't understand anything right now. Who was the man? Why did he look like her father?

The last thing she saw was the man's eyes. They were a vivid red. It was then she made her guess. The man in front of her was the devil, who had come to collect her. After all, she _had_ killed Aldo.

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure if this is any good. Please feel free to point out any mistakes. The one thing bothering me is the bed sheets mentioned. Can anyone think of a better word to use, or is it at all time-appropriate? **

**This was posted simply because I had an idea, not because I'm suddenly interested in Twilight again. I'm probably not going to be updating old stories any time soon. I just thought of this, and I wanted to write it. I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot, or a chapter story. Let me know what you think. If I do make this into a chapter story, it'll be a while between updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I took so long to update when I had told a few people I was going to update fairly quickly. **

**I'm still looking for a beta. Does anyone know about someone who could beta for me? **

**I don't own Twilight, or any characters that you recognize.**

-x-x-x-

Didyme wasn't sure how long she'd been screaming when the pain stopped. She had felt it slowly dulling for a while, and finally heard the last _thump-thump thump-thump _of her heart before it stopped, but the actual end came with indescribable girl's eyes remained tightly shut, as she didn't dare open them. She simply lay where she was (though she wasn't sure exactly where that was) and waited, pondering how she got there and what was going on. But it was only seconds before Didyme could hear footsteps approaching her. She opened her eyes then, to see who was coming closer.

Didyme was amazed at what she saw. Everything around her was sharply defined, and the colours were bright and amazing. She even found herself looking at a few colours she had never seen before, ones that she couldn't come close to describing. But in all the excitement she noticed that, regardless of what she'd thought before, she still hurt. Her throat felt dry and raw, like she hadn't had water for weeks. Quickly, all the fabulous colours and thoughts of who was coming retreated, and the pain took over.

"She's awake," someone said. Didyme only barely made out the words, as she was too focused on the pain. So focused that she barely even noticed when the man who looked like her father came into her view. However, she barely remembered that he was probably the devil, and so the burning in her throat must be part of her punishment for what she'd done. Didyme couldn't imagine having the pain with her forever, and she felt like she could cry, but no tears came.

"Yes," the devil replied. "I doubt she'd be able to pay much attention to an explanation, though. Perhaps she should feed first."

Suddenly, Didyme smelled the most wonderful thing she'd even smelled in her life. She couldn't quite place what it smelled like at the time, but she became more focused on it than her throat. She wasn't even aware that she had moved until the burning dulled greatly, and she felt something drop from her arms. Looking down, her eyes widened in horror. It was a person… at least, it _had_ been a person. A young woman, by the looks of it, but her body was bloody and mangled. Didyme's eyes widened at the corpse and jumped backwards, away from what used to be a girl. The devil chuckled.

"Why so afraid? It isn't as if you haven't seen a body like that before," his voice, previously slightly amused, suddenly became cold as he was speaking the last sentence, but Didyme didn't notice. She only flinched as if he had hit her. She wasn't proud of what she'd done to Aldo.

"I… I…. I am sorry," Didyme hung her head, too caught up in her own guilt to notice the change in her voice.

"Do not apologize! The boy deserved everything that happened to him. You are far from blame, Didyme."

Her head snapped up, just slightly tilted to the side like that of a curious child. "How do you know my name?"

He didn't reply, and Didyme just stared at the man in front of her, and for a moment, she didn't think of him as the devil. The brunette girl only saw how much he looked like her father. Distant, fuzzy memories floated into her mind. She vaguely remembered conversations between her parents about another child of theirs. Then small whispers danced into her mind, from people who had thought she couldn't hear, about how Aldo and his family may have only thought Didyme would be a good wife because the inheritance would go to her. But that was only because the son, that "other child" had died. _"And such a handsome boy, he looked like every Volturi man before him…"_

"Aro?" Didyme spoke the name carefully and unsure. She had never met her brother, but was fairly sure she had the name right. She was afraid that she was half afraid that she was wrong, and half afraid of being right. After all, she still hadn't totally decided that the man was the devil, and her brother was _dead_. Then, her fears were both calmed and confirmed when he smiled.

"Hello, little sister."

-x-x-x-

_**For anyone who didn't quite understand why it took a good paragraph before Didyme noticed that she was hungry:**_** This whole chapter actually takes place over just a few minutes. With this in mind, the time between when the change ended and her noticing the pain in her throat was probably 15 seconds at very most. **

**Sorry this was so short. This chapter was pretty much just a set-up for the rest of the story, so it was just the one scene. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. **

**Also, there've been over 100 views for this story, and only 2 reviews. I'm not asking for every single person to review, because sometimes it's hard to, but a few more would be nice. Even if you think that this is a horrible story and only want to critique it, or even flame it, that's fine with me. I just want to know how people think I'm doing. I may hold chapters ransom in the future if there aren't a lot of reviews, but 1) this was a really short chapter, so it's not really worth a lot of reviews, and 2) it normally really bothers me when authors do that, so it's not very likely. I might change my mind later, though.**

**Thanks to ****Ducky'sgirl4ever and AlecAndra for being the only ones to review so far, everyone who's favourited or put this on alert, and to anyone who's read this story!**


End file.
